I will always love you
by carazyladee
Summary: Ron has suddenly become popular, Hermione feels neglected. The Halloween dance will decide everything. ronhermioneron, oneshot. lemon. my first fic, be kind


disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

I will always love you

She stared aimlessly at the book before her. In the library. Ofcousre she was, always in the library. Perhaps if she'd spent more time with her friends, she wouldn't have missed out on the best opportunity of her life. Over the years, her hair had grown from frizzy to wavy. She'd developed, and was now one of the prettiest girls in school. It was seventh year now and she could get any guy she wanted, but the one guy she wanted, didn't seem to notice her, any more atleast. Although the book would probably be interesting, she hadn;t retained a single word of it, besides something about quiditch being a violent game, wait. What was she reading? Hermione sighed, this was ridiculous. How could one person turn her insides out, keep her from sleeping, haunt her daydreams? Finally she gave up on the book and got up from the table. As she left the library and walked down the hallway she nodded to people as she passed, smiled here, waved there, and yet she wasn't taking any of it in. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Most of the student population was at lunch in the dining room. When she entered a wave of noise hit her full force. She walked over to Grifindor table.

"Hey Hermione sit over here!" Harry called to her. She nodded and sat down next to him.

"Where's Ron?" she asked after taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Harry shrugged

"Dunno, probably off trying to choose a date for the halloween dance... speaking of which, have you got one yet"

"pfft. yeah right. Me get a date? Out of the question" She replied. " what about you?"

"yeah, me and Cho ofcourse. But Hermione you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you could easily get a date and you know it." She simply laughed at him. "or maybe it's that the person you want to go with, doesn't want to go with you" He said.

"what!" she said."what's that supposed to mean?" she demanded. Harry rolled his eyes at her,

"give up the act would yah? EVERYONE knows that you and Ron were like made for eachother. And belive me, he still likes you, all this money and popularity is just going to his head." Harry took another long swig of pumpkin juice. The way he said it all, made it seem so easy... Hermione couldn't speak for a few moments.

"I have to go" she said abruptly

"go ask him to the dance!" Harry cheered. She laughed and walked out.

Where would he be, she wondered.She searshed the library, although she highly doubted he'd be there. She checked Hagrid's. Then finally she went upstairs to the grifindor common room, and there he was. Ronald Weasly, the love of her life. He was in the middle of a group of girls, all trying to talk to him at once. Recently, his father had earned a promotion, a big one. He was making more money now, and many people, especially girls noted it. He began to dress better, no hand me downs. He had this new air about him, and his quidditch muscles started to show. Hermione walked up behind him, not noticed at first.

"ladies ladies, please. I promise I'll choose m date soon enough"

"But when!" exclaimed a second year " the dance is tonight!" she wailed. Ron laughed,

"all in good time. The girl I go to the dance with, has to be very special." He looked right at Lavender when he said this." she has to be spirited, and smart, and wonderfull" by this time Lavender was blushing uncontrolably, and her friends were nudging her and laughing at the antics." this girl has to be beautiful beyond compare. We have to be close aswell" Hermione watched the whole scene in horror... her heart was breakin before her eyes. Like she was there but she wasn't there. "and this lovely girl will be Lavi..." Hermions didn't need to hear the rest. She walked out of the comon room quietly and quickly, up to her bedroom where she could escape the whole thing. Her heart renched in pain. Her tears wouldn't stop running down her cheeks, into her pillow. Hours passed. Girls came and went, none really seeing her, she had closed her curtains to keep everyone out. She stayed in her bed past dinner, and finally the dance begun. She couldn't bare lying there anymore, and decided to go for a walk. She simply went where her feet took her. The air outside was surprisingly warm for October. She found herself by the lake. Slowly Hermione lowered herslef under the old tree, leaning against its strong trunk. The fulll moon reflected in the water, dancing on its surface. The stars winked at her. She shook her head. How could she have thought that Ron would be interested in her after all this change. She closed her eyes, listenning to the breeze.

"I thought I might find you here" a familiar voice said. She sat up with a start to see Ron looming over her.

"Ron what are you doing here?" He smiled and sat down next to her.

"looking for you, what else?"

"why? won't your date be lonely?" he laughed, ah he was so cute

" my date?"

"Lavender, I heard you ask her out in the common room" she inisted, he laughed again

"I never"

"Right when " was walking out of the roo you said, " and this lovely girl will be Lavinder" she said

" I said, and this lovely girl will be lavished in love, so she must be special." She stared at him for a few seconds

"wh... what?"

" Then I said, "The special girl is... Hermione!" he said smiling. She could barely comprehend what he was saying. More tears flowed from her eyes, this time tears of joy. She couldn't find her voice. Ron reached up and brushed some from her cheek.

"you're the only one for me Hermione, it's always been that way" he wispered quietly." I love you"

She nodded, and slowly found her voice again,

"I... love... you too..."

" You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that" he said, and crushed his mouth to hers. She was so utterly shocked that something she'd been dreaming about for so long was finally coming true, she was immobile at first. But not long. He parted her lips with his tongue, exploring every wonderful corner of her. She wraped her hany around his neck, and he held her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kissing was fun, but soon got boring. Both of them wanting more. Berfore she knew it, he was on top of her, kissing her neck, her shoulders, where ever he could. She looked at his chest, or atleast his neck. She could see his neck throbbing to keep his weight off her. Her mind was racing, she began to undo his shirt slowly, everytime she brushed his skin with her fingertips she felt him shiver. He shrugged off his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest muscles, well toned. The rest of their clothing was gone one by one. He smiled at her, and she blushed under his gaze.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked finally. All she could do was nod vigorously. He laughed and bent down to kiss her tummy, he went lower and lower. She breathed ragedly, not being able to contain herself. When he reached her wet warmth, he started teasing her. She gasped and thrashed on the ground. Just when he felt her about to climax he withdrew. He heard some sound of displeasure from her. He kissed her lips gently now. She was breathing heavily. Without warnin he thrust hard and quickly into her. She tried to scream in pain, this being her fisrt time, but he swallowed it with a kiss. They stayed still for a few moments, listenning to eachother's breathing. Then he began to move, slowly at first, getting faster. She was sure she'd die from the ecstasy of it all. She matched his speed, until they both cried out as their juices mixed. Fianlly both laying still in exhaustion.

A few moments later, he rolled himself off her, and turned to face her.

"Hermione?" he said quietly. She turned to look at him, smiling.

"yes Ron?"

"Will you be my date to the Halloween dance?" she laughed

"hhmm... I'll have to think about that one.


End file.
